Please
by aprillambert
Summary: (This is a one-shot written for my friend's birthday using her oc.) Rosalin gets fed up with her confusing emotions for Khan and finally does something about it. Rated T just to be safe.


Please

Khan had been cleared to roam the ship for a couple of weeks now, helping on the bridge or in engineering when needed. Rosalin had only crossed paths with him a couple of times, but for some reason she couldn't get him out of her mind.

Now Rosalin was pacing. She never paced. The reason was none other than that superhuman and his cheekbones and baritone voice. She groaned in frustration and flopped down on the end of her bed, arms crossed.

The room door hissed open and Mara, Rosalin's roommate, came in and headed for the bed opposite hers. Mara unceremoniously threw herself onto the bed, landing on her back. The room sat in silence before Mara broke it.

"You're starring," Rosalin gave a quiet groan in response "and apparently grumpy." Rosalin groaned again, this time louder. Mara chuckled.

Rosalin stood and made her way across the room. If anyone new about confusing emotions like this, it would be Mara.

"Mara, may I ask you a question?"

"Ask away." she said with a wave of her hand.

"What do you do when you fail to understand your emotions and it frustrates you?" Rosalin spoke, hoping her question wasn't obvious.

"I drink, but I doubt that will get you anywhere." Mara rolled onto her side to look at Rosalin "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Please." Rosalin sat down on the end of Mara's bed. They talked about it for at least an hour. Rosalin hoping the whole time that Mara didn't find any of her questions strange.

"Are you going to tell me why you are curious about all this stuff suddenly?" Mara looked at Rosalin with a soft smile.

"After all Khan has done, do you trust him?" Rosalin looked down at the bed covers. Then looked up to see Mara actually contemplating an answer.

"You know, he's done all these bad things in the past. But that's the thing, it was in the past. I know he is responsible for the death of one of my loved ones, but wasn't he doing it for the love of his crew? He was driven to do bad things, but all for his family. Don't you think Kirk would do the same?" Rosalin understood exactly what she meant, but she still didn't answer her question.

"Though that is a sufficient response, you failed to answer my question. Do you trust Khan?" Rosalin said the words more forcefully than she had meant to.

"Yes Roz. To answer your question, I trust Khan." Mara gave a knowing smirk at Rosalin's surprised look. "Why?"

"Because it has been frustrating. Him and those damn cheekbones!" Rosalin slapped a hand over her mouth at her outburst. Mara let out a victorious laugh.

"Ha! I knew it. You are totally into him. Okay, first thing you do - don't tell your cousin. Spock doesn't need to know about this. Not until it is absolutely necessary." Rosalin groaned. "You should totally go for it. If you're into him he is probably into you as well."

"Thank you Maralyn."

Rosalin was in the Cafeteria a few days after the late night talk with Mara. She was having a nice lunch with a few members of the crew, until Mara came into the caf followed by Khan. She stood to leave, looking down at the ground. She hadn't heard Khan come up in front of her. Rosalin collided with his chest, took a step back and tapped her hearing aid in frustration. When she looked up, her eyes met icy blue. Finally fed up with her emotions she stood up on her tip toes and gave him a quick, chaste kiss.

"Good day." she said before leaving. To the spectators it would have looked like their lips had never touched, it had happened so fast. Khan knew it had happened though. Felt her lips against his, and the tingling sensation stayed even after she had left the room.

Mara wanted to talk to Khan, get his take about the events today. So she made her way to the brig, finding him in his usual cell, sitting on the bed.

"Hello Khan."

"Hello Maralyn"

"Have a nice day today?" He didn't respond. "Okay. I know you probably just want to analyze the crap out of what happened today, but she really likes you, so dish! You like her too right?"

"If I respond will you stop asking questions one after the other?"

"Absolutely."

"Very well then." He talked of the feelings he had not felt in a long time. How the tingling sensation still lingered on his lips. He told Mara how he wanted Rosalin to be his, more than anything. Mara wore a satisfied grin on her face.

"Would you like me to tell her all that?" And his one word response couldn't have held any more need or it would have burst at the seams.

"Please."


End file.
